Like Your Mom
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ibu' juga tidak apa-apa," Last fict before hiatus, sho-ai, one shoot, between N.S and S.N fict? Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Boys Love, one shoot, typos. Don't like, don't read!**

**Last fict before hiatus. Hohoho... **

**_Like Your Mom_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Angin musim gugur bergerak, menerbangkan setiap helaian daun kering yang berserakan di halaman sekolah. Bergantinya musim benar-benar membalik lembaran hidup yang sudah berlalu. Ini masih akan berlanjut hingga lembaran terakhir yang akan dibuat.

Sepasang mata biru langit kini terpejam, menikmati sejuknya angin yang menerpa tubuh dan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang menghangatkan hati jika orang lain melihatnya.

"Hah~" serunya menghela napas panjang seraya membuka kedua mata birunya. Naruto melirik ke arah pemuda raven di sampingnya. Tampan. Satu kata yang diberikan Naruto untuk pemuda itu. Atap sekolah merupakan tempat yang begitu nyaman dan menyejukkan. Tempat di mana kedua pemuda itu bertemu pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke," panggilnya pelan, "apa kau merindukan Ibumu?" Suara berat yang berasal dari pemuda pirang membuat bungsu Uchiha menatap kedua mata biru langit Naruto.

Lalu dengan senyum tipis Sasuke menjawab, "Hn, aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya."

"Hehehe... Aku juga sangat merindukan Bibi Mikoto," Sebuah senyum simpul nampak di wajah manis Naruto. Senyuman yang mencerminkan rasa rindu.

"Kau mirip dengannya," kata Sasuke datar, "walau hanya sedikit darinya yang sama denganmu,"

"Benarkah? Memangnya apa yang sama?"

"Senyumanmu, Naruto. Senyum yang selalu kau tampakkan di depan semua orang,"

"Hehehe... Begitu, ya. Aku... mirip dengan Ibumu,"

"Walau masalah berat sekalipun, Ibu tetap tersenyum dan senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang ia buat-buat. Itu senyum hangatnya," Oniks menatap langit lagi.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Kau boleh menganggapku sebagai sosok Ibumu, 'Suke. Aku tak keberatan. Hehehe..."

"Jangan bodoh,"

"Hei, aku bersungguh-sungguh! Anggap saja aku ini seperti Ibumu. Gampang, 'kan?"

"Itu konyol,"

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ibu' juga tidak apa-apa,"

"..."

Oniks dan biru. Kedua mata itu saling memandang. Dan sang pemilik mata oniks menyiratkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Itu terlihat dari raut wajah porselen Sasuke. Ia bimbang, tapi juga ingin. Ingin menganggap pemuda di depannya sebagai sosok ibu. Begitu lembut dan selalu menampakkan senyum hangatnya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke senang, sangat senang untuk ini. Tapi di sisi lain, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk meluapkan perasaannya. Menganggap seorang pemuda pirang sebagai ibunya merupakan hal yang paling mengagetkan dan juga langka. Oh...

Sasuke juga tak percaya dengan tawaran yang diberikan sang pemuda pirang padanya. Naruto menawarkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke merasakan keganjilan yang teramat sangat. Menjadi ibu untuknya. Pengganti Uchiha Mikoto, wanita paruh baya yang melahirkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau...?"

"Alasanku memberikan tawaran ini adalah karena aku ingin melepas rasa kehilangan yang kau rasakan,"

"Hanya itu?"

"...juga menyayangimu, 'Suke."

"Hn?"

"Tak ada pengulangan. Kau juga bilang 'kan jika aku ini mirip dengan Bibi Mikoto," Senyum hangat menghias di wajah tan Naruto lagi. Senyuman yang hanya ia berikan untuk Sasuke, orang yang disayanginya.

"Hn, itu..."

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu, Sasuke. Dan orang yang kusayangi tak boleh bersedih,"

"..."

"Kau kaget, ya?"

"..."

"Atau kau malah tak suka?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam? Hei~"

"Tidak. Hanya saja merasa aneh,"

"Hehehe... Itu karena kau belum terbiasa, 'Suke. Sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Ibu',"

"A-apa?"

"Panggil saja aku 'Ibu', Sasuke. Apa itu susah, hm?"

"... I..." Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto, "...bu,"

"Sekali lagi," pinta Naruto, _"please~"_ Senyum terkembang lagi di wajah tan-nya.

"I...bu. Cukup, idiot."

"Owh~ _Good boy_," Tangan Naruto bergerak mengacak pelan rambut raven Sasuke. Sementara orang yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya mendesah pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sentuhan lembut yang merasuk dalam hatinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan sentuhan sang pemuda pirang yang membuatnya begitu.

Bagi Sasuke, panggilan ibu untuk Naruto merupakan panggilan yang benar-benar membuatnya senang. Walaupun konyol, Sasuke berharap ini akan terus berlanjut hingga ia menemukan sebuah panggilan manis untuk si pemuda pirang. Cepat maupun lambat. Sebuah panggilan yang menggambarkan perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Fict sebeLum hiatus. Haduh~ Rasanya jadi gini yak. #mikir**

**WokehLah. Doakan Tsuki untuk menempuh UN di tahun ini. Huhuhu... T^T**

**Tsuki akan meninggaLkan FFN daLam kurun waktu tertentu. #haLah**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
